Astral Spirits
Astral Spirits (アストラルスピリッツ) are creatures that reside in an alternate dimension known as the Astral World. There are eighty-eight (88) known Astral Spirits that represent the 88 modern constellations. History When a new constellation is discovered, the goddess Charlotte creates an Astral Spirit and assigns her to that new constellation. Their role is to be the protector and leader of that constellation for it's beauty to prosper. Astral Gifts aid the Astral Spirits in their task to protect their constellations but when the Astral Spirits no longer needs it, she can give it to a human worthy enough to handle it. The human has to prove this by undergoing a challenge/task by the Astral Spirit. Once successful, the Astral Gift is given to that human. All Astral Spirits are female. List of Astral Spirits List of the 88 Astral Spirits. Draco Draco (りゅう座 Ryuuza) is the Astral Spirit of the constellation Draco and the first Astral Spirit to appear in Minna Tomodachi. She debuted in Episode 486. She lives in the Dragon's Mansion protected by her pet dragons. Draco is known for her short-tempered character as she gets mad to those who don't treat her with respect. She is very scary and unfriendly and would randomly give people punishments. However, there are some people who she treats with respect to, like Hizaki Nijino as she got the Fire Ruby. Draco's powers relate to fire and chemical elements. She formerly owns the Fire Ruby. Ursa Minor Ursa Minor (こぐま座 Kogumaza) is the Astral Spirit of the constellation Ursa Minor and the second Astral Spirit to appear in Minna Tomodachi. She debuts in Episode 491. She lives in the Bear's Bakery and along with her hired bear bakers, bakes goods for the Astral World. Ursa Minor is a friendly and energetic Astral Spirit who loves sweets. Passionate about her dreams to become everyone's baker, her challenges typically include baking. She is very gluttonous and childish. Ursa Minor's powers relates to sweets and sugar. She formerly owns the Sugar Spatula and gives it Miyu. Camelopardalis Camelopardalis (きりん座 Kirinza) is the Astral Spirit of the constellation Camelopardalis and the third Astral Spirit to appear in Minna Tomodachi. She lives and studies in Giraffe High School as its directress and principal. Despite her role, Camelopardalis is very shy and would rather hide behind her giraffe students. She has very fast legs, with her challenges are typically about chasing and catching her. She is easily startled by a lot of things. Camelopardalis' powers relates to high school and academics. She owns the Acadeca Medalion until she gave it to Mituki. Cephesus Cepheus (ケフェウス座 Kefeusuza) is the Astral Spirit of the constellation Cepheus and the fourth Astral Spirit to appear in Minna Tomodachi. She lives in Robotix Lab, where she invents new material. Cepheus is a serious and smart girl who thinks logically and, like Akane, has a habit of using scientific terms on her everyday speech. She knows a lot about mechanics. She is also very flexible as she was able to fix Galileo despite her busy schedule. Cepheus' powers relates to technology and mechanics. She owns the Future Remote until she gave it to Ajimi. Cassiopeia Cassiopeia (カシオペア座 Kashiopeiaza) is the Astral Spirit of the constellation Cassiopeia and fifth Astral Spirit to appear in Minna Tomodachi. She lives in the Chess Castle, where she acts as it's "queen". Cassiopeia is similar to Klara and has traits of a tsundere. She is bossy and has a habit of doing hairflips to show off her beauty to her visitors. She is hot tempered and sensitive when it comes to her reputation. Cassiopeia's powers relates to royalty and gemstones. She owns the Elegant Crown until she gave it to Hikari Andromeda Andromeda (アンドロメダ座) is the Astral Spirit of the constellation, Andromeda and the sixth Astral Spirit to appear in Minna Tomodachi. She lives in the Song Caravan and is an idol. Andromeda is a friendly girl with a confident heart. She loves to sing, especially for the benefit of other people. She is also very open to others and despite her reputation, is happy to serve people. Andromeda's powers relate to music and being an idol. She owns the Music Microphone and it's unspecified to whom she gave the Astral Gift. Assuming, she might gave it to everyone as a whole. Triangulum Triangulum (さんかく座) is the Astral Spirit of the constellation, Triangulum and the seventh Astral Spirit to appear in Minna Tomodachi. She lives in Triangle City, a place full of cats. Triangulum is rather a lazy Astral Spirit but is also bubbly and has an upbeat personality. She would rather take naps than fulfill her role as an Astral Spirit. Her laziness may be the source of the untamed cats featured in episode 570. Triangulum's powers relate to cats and triangles. She owns the Silver Triangle. Pisces Trivia *Their age depends on how many light years their constellation is away. *All of the Astral Spirits share their voice actresses with at least an Aikatsu!/Aikatsu Stars! character. **Drago = Kanzaki Mizuki **Ursa Minor = Daichi Nono **Camelopardalis = Amahane Madoka **Cephesus = Shirakaba Risa **Cassiopeia = Tōdō Yurika **Andromeda = Hoshimiya Ichigo, Kisaragi Tsubasa **Triangulum = Ichinose Kaede *Ursa Minor is sometimes mistaken to be Mirei and Kuma's child. (xD) *Cepheus is the youngest Astral Spirit, being only 13. *Andromeda shares her birthday with Cosmo Hojo, Hikari Todo and Ivanly. **Andromeda is also the only Spirit to have an official brand and Idol Type. **Andromeda shares her voice actress with Usacha. *Triangulum's birthday falls on Cat Day. Category:Lists Category:Usagi Kawausa Hishikawa Category:Female